Sexe, Wu Fei et Mei Kwei Lew
by les Pralines Fourrees
Summary: La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Wu Fei... OS présenté par Calamithy et Hlo


**Auteurs : _Calamithy_ et _Hlo_**

**Disclaimer** **: les personnages de Gundam appartiennent à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et associés.**

**Rating: Entre T et M  
**

**Genre : Oneshot/ humour**

**Préface :**  
Gentiment en train de délirer sur un sujet quelconque, une fausse scribouilleuse et une vraie scribouillarde éclatèrent de rire de concert.  
L'envie d'écrire les appelait d'une voix ragaillardie devant leurs esprits épars.  
Pourquoi résister à la tentation ? Dans la vie, il ne faut seulement se méfier des vieilles femmes aux bonbons pas bons.  
Ainsi dit, ainsi fait, voici la première collaboration achevée de membres actifs des Pralines Fourrées.

**Clin d'œil aux deux autres…**

**Bonne lecture.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sex, Wu Fei et Mei Kwei Lew**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¤

J'ai vraiment pitié de ces imbéciles.

Mes camarades. Mes compagnons d'armes.

Des hommes que je connais depuis cinq ans, avec lesquels j'entretiens des rapports privilégiés, presque malgré moi.

Des hommes étrangers à ma culture que j'ai appris à respecter sur le terrain, l'opération météore et les erreurs de jugement que j'ai pu commettre lors du putsch raté de Dekim Barton et la petite Kushrénada m'ayant bien servi de leçon.

J'en étais encore à me chercher un adversaire. Un de ses hommes dont les capacités tant physiques que morales me permettraient de me dépasser, de me consolider.

Enfin, mon image.

¤

Il n'y avait en fait pas de meilleur ennemi que soi-même. Quand on se trompait, il fallait le reconnaître.

Je les ai donc tous respectés sur le terrain, même si je n'étais pas forcément d'accord avec leurs méthodes.

A l'époque je les avais tous étiquetés, rangés, emballé, c'était pesé.

¤

Yuy était un petit peu trop déshumanisé, si bien qu'on l'aurait cru incapable de faire preuve de jugement autonome. J'exècre le manque de réflexion, il risque de conduire à une confiance aveugle en un supérieur blafard et donc à une action tronquée en désaccord avec ses principes personnels. Les machines à tuer ne servent plus à grand chose à la fin d'une guerre.

C'est pour cela qu'on avait détruit nos gundams. Quoique Yuy, personne ne savait. Détruire les armes pouvait abattre les défenses. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Yuy de détruire ce qui pourrait le servir. Quant à Maxwell, avec tout le recyclage qu'il faisait et son génie de la mécanique, je le soupçonnais de pouvoir remonter le sien dans un moment de démence pure ou peut-être de grande lucidité.

¤

Barton était trop instable, avec ses problèmes d'identité, comment définir un but si on ne se connaissait pas soi-même ? Enfin, cela est peut-être bénéfique à un clown triste mais sûrement pas à un combattant.

Winner était trop policé, politisé et trop revanchard et non je n'étais pas l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité. Mais bon, le stratège qui ne manque jamais son coup, j'en avais à souper.

Maxwell frôlait le syndrome de personnalités multiples. Je n'aurais en aucun cas pu l'appeler par son prénom « Duo ». Un semblant de crainte qu'une autre personne puisse me répondre ne m'a jamais lâché.

Bref, je ne leur faisais pas confiance et pourtant aucun d'eux n'avait plus trahi la cause que moi.

¤

Alors oui, j'avais tendance à juger trop vite, et comme je m'étais lourdement trompé et que j'avais appris à les apprécier, je m'étais dit que je devais éviter de déduire trop rapidement.

Alors je m'étais laissé le temps de les connaître. Et donc mes camarades, avec les années et les missions effectuées ensemble, avaient fini par gagner mon respect et mon amitié.

¤

Tout se passait à peu près correctement, même s'il y avait clash de caractères de temps en temps.

Yuy était un mur à l'humour cynique que je n'appréciais que modérément. En fait je l'appréciais quand je n'en étais pas l'objet. Heureusement qu'il réservait souvent ses traits d'esprit pour tenir tête à Maxwell. A bon entendeur…

Barton avait un regard un peu trop scrutateur sur ma personne, assez dérangeant dans ses silences, à l'humour caustique que j'appréciais parce que je n'en étais jamais l'objet. Mais sait-on jamais, il suffisait d'une fois et votre réputation pouvait aller dire bonjour à l'alligator dans les égouts new-yorkais. Bon voyage.

¤

Maxwell, dans ses grands délires syntaxiques grammaticaux, dans cet assemblage si long que l'on ne pouvait pas simplement le qualifier de phrase, faisait mouche souvent, bien souvent, trop souvent. Alors, un petit sourire en coin, et la véritable torture psychologique se mettait en marche. Il ne lâchait le morceau qu'une fois rassasié de votre déconfiture. Bon appétit.

Winner était trop parfait, si policé, si racé, si gentil que l'on avait qu'une envie, c'était qu'il se mette en colère et une fois en colère, on n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de ne plus jamais recommencer. De plus, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il nous ait déjà laissé observer toutes ses capacités. Bon stratège. Excellent joueur d'échec cela dit en passant.

¤

Mais on se respectait tous. Je les respectais tous. Avec leurs qualités et leurs défauts, bien que j'aurais pu me passer sans difficulté de ces derniers.

Nous avons mis trois ans pour arriver à un terrain d'entente, à nous parler sans nous entretuer, à rire ensemble, oui, aussi.

Avoir un comportement d'homme, de vrai, des rapports virils et respectueux en bonne intelligence. Une tape dans le dos de temps en temps pour montrer notre contentement, accompagnée d'un rire gras ou d'un sourire suivant les personnalités. Sauf avec Barton évidemment, car s'il vous la renvoyait, vous alliez directement vous encastrer dans le mur d'en face. Un hochement de tête était bien suffisant ave lui, même la poignée de main était à éviter pour la sécurité les phalanges.

Tout allait bien, donc, vraiment bien, dirons-nous, jusqu'à il y a trois heures.

De l'importance de quelques heures dans une vie….

Il y a trois heures, tout avait basculé.

¤

Il y a quelques heures, je rentrais de mission, épuisé.

Je n'aspirais qu'à finir ce rapport que je n'avais même pas commencé dans un bureau glacé parce que Une faisait des économies pendant l'absence de ses hommes.

J'allais dans mon bureau, quand j'ai aperçu Barton et Winner en pleine discussion dans le bureau de ce dernier.

Il était le voisin du mien, juste devant en fait.

¤

Je suis conscient que ma position aurait pu s'apparenter avec un délit flagrant de curiosité, mais il n'en était rien. A ce moment-là, je n'ai songé qu'à préserver nos bons rapports et pour cela, il fallait se tenir au courant d'un certain nombre d'éléments. Il n'y a rien de plus désagréable que de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Salissant.

Winner, le cheveu blond brillant comme ses yeux bleus, l'uniforme éternellement plus impeccable que le mien même si nous avions le même et le sourire étincelant, proposait à Barton un morceau de sa pomme granny smith.

Complètement surréaliste.

¤

- Tu veux un bout de ma pomme, Trowaaaa ?

¤

Tu veux un bout de ma pomme, Trowaaaaa ?

Trowaaaa ? Depuis quand le mercenaire se prénommait-il « Trowaaaa » ?

Winner était bien « Quatre » à cet instant, un prénom ridicule pour une attitude grotesque.

Mon prénom signifie 5. Et il s'écrit en deux parties. 5+2 égale 7, en numérologie, le chiffre parfait.

Mon prénom est parfaitement approprié pour la parfaite personne que je suis.

Et donc, parfait.

Parfaitement.

Je t'en mettrais des pommes, moi !

¤

Mais quelle indécence !

Quel manque de… de tenue dans son uniforme irréprochable !

Quelle femmelette ! Pas étonnant, c'était Winner. Une éducation de petit prince ne peut que laisser des marques, c'est inévitable d'en sortir un peu maniéré. Il y avait tout de même des limites à ne pas dépasser.

Et étonnant toutefois justement parce que c'était lui, le stratège qui avait dirigé pratiquement toutes les opérations.

Et non, je n'ai pas été commandé par une femme… mais par une imitation grotesque. Oui, c'est ce que j'avais pensé à ce moment-là.

¤

Un peur affreuse s'insinua alors dans mon esprit. Et s'il n'était qu'un pantin ? Ce genre de comportement ne pouvait provenir d'un homme ayant toutes ses fonctions intellectuelles. Le système zéro avait terminé d'achever ce blond aux facultés surnaturelles pour un blond. Son gêne Alpha si peu manifeste, avait été suicidé en même temps que ses neurones. Oui, cela ne pouvait être que ça.

Il était assis sur le coin du bureau de 03 à presque s'en enfoncer la pointe dans un endroit peu recommandable avec un sourire dégoulinant de quelque chose que je n'avais pas besoin de découvrir, surtout en rentrant fourbu de mission.

¤

Un frisson me parcourut alors. Que s'était-il réellement passé dans ce bureau ?

Voulais-je vraiment le savoir ?

Et Barton lui remettait la mèche, en uniforme déboutonné et décravaté, la tête penchée de côté, assis sur sa chaise de bureau noire à roulette et le regardant avec des yeux de merlan-frits…

¤

- Fais-moi la becquée mon petit oiseau des iles.

- ¤ rire idiot (gloussement) ¤ Trowa ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

¤

Si tu ne voulais pas qu'il te parle comme ça, pourquoi l'as-tu dit comme ça ?

Pourquoi tu as rougi bêtement, hein ? Je sais que c'est un problème visible lorsqu'on a ta pigmentation, tant de peau que de cheveux, mais là, tu fais ta blonde Winner !

Et tu ne viens pas des iles ! Tu viens d'une colonie que tu as détruite aux trois-quarts !

Et « fais-moi la becquée » ! Quelle honte !

Les neurones avaient quitté le navire, mes théories se vérifiaient. Le système Zéro avait blondi le blond et teint ses chemises, les virilisant un peu par la même occasion, donnant paradoxalement un espoir de rattraper cette erreur de jeunesse. Jusque-là.

…

¤

Si cette scène m'avait choqué venant de Winner, je suffoquais presque de l'attitude de Barton. Il avait en effet tout de la virilité toute masculine que l'on attendait d'un ex-mercenaire, le silence en plus, les blagues salaces étant plus au goût de Maxwell. Qui en parlait le plus en faisait le moins, disait-on. Je n'en parlais jamais… je ne le faisais... . Les dictons étaient des variables après tout, à OUBLIER.

¤

Je pensais ces deux-là un peu concupiscents, pratiquant la promiscuité à outrance, mais j'avais mis cela sur le compte de l'hospitalité maghrébine et de la vie de saltimbanques et autres artistes de cirque, surtout avec les animaux.

En bref, je n'avais pas voulu juger trop vite… mais s'il le fallait, Barton m'avait un temps peut-être trouvé à son goût ?

Un arrêt.

C'était peut-être pour ça ?

¤

A cette pensée, je sentis une goutte de sueur froide de décrocher de la racine de mes cheveux.

Quelle horreur !

Après Barton avait croqué la pomme avec un sourire niais et Winner l'avait regardé avec un sourire encore plus niais…

Oh souvenirs douloureux…

¤

- Ah Trowa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

¤

Il était en train de te prendre dans ses bras pour t'installer sur ses genoux, imbécile.

¤

- Je vais te dévorer.

¤

Et l'autre s'était cru dans une série Z ou un roman de Barbara Cartland.

Je ne les lisais pas, non. Je connaissais juste de nom. Pas le contenu.

Je crois qu'il s'agit à chaque fois d'une histoire de pauvre petite orpheline, nécessiteuse, paysanne, ou quelque chose dans ce ton-là, rencontrant un grand seigneur, richard, bourgeois, très beau et ténébreux au regard de glace et aux intentions plus que douteuses. Evidemment la pauvre petite pleine de douceur arrivait toujours à changer l'horrible maître des lieux.

Bref.

¤

Si Winner était le plus riche d'entre nous, je le voyais mal dans le rôle de macho-man, j'y aurais plutôt mis Barton. Et là, toutes mes représentations s'en trouvaient chamboulées, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

J'avais respecté ces hommes ? Comment pouvait-on adopter un comportement d'onnas comme ça ?

¤

- Trowa !

¤

Je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre un jour Winner glousser. Lui habituellement si sérieux bien que souriant à outrance… ferme la bouche, tu rayes le parquet, j'ai pensé.

J'aurais encore moins imaginé – cauchemardé ? – entendre un jour Barton glousser. Il devait y avoir des dindons dans le cirque. Je pouvais être le dindon de la farce. Depuis combien de temps ça durait ? Je n'osais même pas me le représenter.

¤

J'avais refermé la porte, écœuré par tant de sucre, le cœur au bord des lèvres de voir des actions déroutantes, choqué par le comportement inqualifiable, stupide, benêt de ces deux imbéciles.

J'étais donc allé me rafraîchir aux commodités pour retrouver un semblant de dignité et d'allure correspondant à mon rang de commandement. J'étais lieutenant-colonel, je n'avais pas à avoir l'air d'un plouc qui avait surpris un nouveau couple.

¤

Mes yeux avaient dû me tromper, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

Hélas, j'avais beau me forcer à le croire, cela n'avait rien eu d'un rêve. Comment arriver à travailler avec un semblant de complaisance avec ce … couple ?

Un couple plutôt inattendu et onnanifié si je pouvais me permettre.

¤

En me regardant dans le miroir de la salle d'eau, je m'étais aperçu que j'avais les joues rouges. Et je priais pour ne pas avoir d'autres surprises, je ne m'en serais jamais remis.

Devais-je parler de ma découverte aux deux autres ? Nous mettaient-ils en danger ? Nous n'étions plus en guerre…

¤

J'avais refermé le robinet, mes idées étaient posées, mon esprit reposé, calmé par l'écoulement de l'eau et l'ordonnancement de mes pensées.

Je n'avais pas à rester en ce lieu une minute de plus, quelqu'un ne me connaissant pas ayant pu penser, en me surprenant, que je me cachais de cette situation pour le moins étonnante, certainement dérangeante, bouleversant mon quotidien insubmersible, après tout j'avais tout vu, tout vécu.

Certainement pas.

¤

Un Chang ne se terrait pas comme un rat ou une taupe. Il prenait juste une distance lui permettant de jouir d'une vue d'ensemble et ainsi de ne faire aucune erreur de jugement, il s'agissait là d'une attitude montrant la dignité de mon clan.

Parfaitement.

Suite à cette réflexion, je décidais de sortir, j'avais du travail qui m'attendait après tout et les histoires de fesses de mes coéquipiers pouvaient attendre.

Finalement, le comportement de mes collègues n'avait aucun impact sur ma vie personnelle, je venais juste de m'en laver les mains.

Tout du moins c'était ce que j'avais pensé à ce moment-là…

¤

_Tac-ziiiiff_

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

J'avais tourné la tête à droite, puis à gauche, j'aurais pu jurer avoir imaginé.

Il n'y avait rien, hormis les 12 cabinets de toilettes, tous kakis, tous fermés, le plafond blafard et sa lampe aveuglante, le carrelage jaune canari, le lavabo blanc et les robinets gris, et les murs beiges.

Rien de bien passionnant, j'avais dû rêver.

Depuis quelques minutes, mes sens avaient eu l'art de me jouer des tours, j'en avais eu une preuve flagrante avec Winner et Barton, ils _ne pouvaient pas_ pouffer, même après tout ce que je venais de voir de leur part, cela restait inconcevable.

¤

_Tac-ziiiff_

Encore ?

J'avais froncé les sourcils.

La seconde édition de ce bruit étrange avait tendu mes muscles et mis mon esprit en alerte.

J'étais un soldat et s'il était une chose que j'avais apprise c'était que les coïncidences n'existaient pas.

¤

Il fut temps de procéder à l'identification du bruit, déterminer sa dangerosité et le cas échéant, l'éliminer.

Ce petit exercice de routine était tombé à point, un mini défouloir n'était pas pour me déplaire. Mais je restais professionnel avant tout, certains devraient en prendre de la graine.

Je savais que mon Beretta était à ma ceinture, parfaitement chargé, entretenu, prêt à tirer.

Je savais être silence pour écouter ce que je n'avais pas su repérer avant, sûrement à cause de l'eau.

Peut-être un animal ?

Que pouvait-on dire de ce bruit ?

¤

Il aurait fallu l'entendre encore pour pouvoir décortiquer chaque son, chaque inflexion, le décomposant minutieusement, et là j'aurais été sûr de sa provenance.

Alors je m'étais concentré.

_Tac-ziiff_

Ce bruit était venu de derrière moi. Pas juste derrière moi, mais derrière.

Et derrière moi il y avait les 12 portes des toilettes. Vides bien sûr, personne ne restait aussi longtemps dans les toilettes sans faire sentir… sa présence d'une manière ou d'une autre.

La dératisation n'avait décidément pas été faîte correctement, on allait entendre parler de moi.

Les éléments indiquaient une fausse alerte, le bruit était beaucoup trop petit pour être autre chose qu'un animal.

¤

_Tac-ziiff_

Encore. Le bruit, plus net, m'avait permis d'être un peu plus précis dans mes observations. Le « tac » ressemblait effectivement à celui d'un petit impact, quelque chose de plus lourd qu'un rat à moins qu'il ne fut mutant. Le « ziff » était plus relatif à un glissement, comme on jetterait un objet contre un mur avant qu'il ne glisse sur le sol.

Un sac qu'on lâcherait à terre ?

¤

J'ai senti mes sourcils se froncer un peu plus si cela était possible. Je devais faire attention, à force je risquais un pli d'énervement barrant mon front, et je n'acceptais que les rides de sagesse.

J'ai beau être un combattant, j'ai droit à certaines préférences concernant mon physique car celui-ci se doit d'être en harmonie avec l'esprit.

_Tac-ziff, ziff, ziff…_

Chair de poule… Je me devais de trouver la provenance du bruit le plus vite possible, mon honneur était en jeu.

Il ne me semblait pas venir directement du sol.

Non, le bruit venait à la fois du haut et du bas, le « tac » venait du bas et le « ziff » du haut…

Ou tout du moins du milieu… ?

…

¤

Je m'étais vu faire quelque chose de complètement stupide.

J'étais revenu à l'âge des cavernes, ou tout du moins à la guerre de tranchées, pourtant je n'avais rien d'un Poilus.

Je m'étais mis à quatre pattes, essayant de vérifier une théorie, espérant de toutes mes forces que personne n'entrerait sinon j'allais mourir de honte. La cause de ces désagréments avait intérêt à en valoir la peine.

Je n'avais pas pu fermer la porte d'entrée à clé tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas de verrous.

J'avais néanmoins fait suffisamment de bruit, déroulé l'essuie-mains, fait semblant de partir avec des pas un peu plus lourds en refermant la porte. Tout pour donner l'impression que j'étais à l'extérieur.

¤

_Tac-tac-ziff-ziff_

J'étais curieux. Curieux et professionnel. Quoi que c'était voulait se cacher. Quoi que c'était n'échapperait pas à ma vigilance.

Je progressais en rampant à présent, vérifiant les dessous de porte, mon Beretta à la main.

Un bruit en bas et au milieu en provenance d'une porte. Je me préparais à l'affrontement.

Et à mesure que j'avançais tout devenait logique.

_Tac-tac-ziff-ziff_

¤

- Tu crois qu'il est parti ?

- …

¤

Des boots que l'on cognerait sur elle et des reins qui glisseraient contre elle.

Haut et bas.

Il y avait eu quelqu'un derrière l'une de ces portes.

_Deux_ quelqu'uns.

Un « Quelqu'un » qui était de dos.

« Quelqu'un » dont j'avais reconnu la voix, le talon des boots si définissable quand on se connaissait bien, quand on s'observait.

Quelqu'un qui m'avait fait honte et que j'avais envié, oui, je pouvais l'admettre, même s'il avait manqué complètement de tenu, ce n'était pas le premier de la journée, mais au moins il était indécent dans les règles de l'art.

Maxwell était en train de courir le guilledou avec une demoiselle pendant son heure de pause.

Je le dénoncerai, ça lui fera les pieds. Cela lui apprendrait à se comporter, j'avais pensé.

Et un sourire machiavélique était né sur mes lèvres. Enfin j'allais pouvoir un tant soit peu me venger de toutes les humiliations que sa brillante tournure d'esprit m'avait apportées sous le couvert de l'humour.

¤

_Tac-tac-ziff-ziff_

¤

- Hmm… ¤ baisers dans le cou ¤… j'adore quand tu fais ça… oh continues, tu m'intéresses…

- …

¤

Il avait parlé d'une voix rauque, entrecoupée, saccadée.

¤

- Hey pas la ceinture, pas la ceinture ! ¤ débouclée ¤

- …

¤

Tout de même ! Ses soupirs étaient indécents !

Finalement, il m'avait fait penser à Winner dans le bureau, c'était le genre de parole que l'imitation de blonde aurait très bien pu sortir, Maxwell était à deux doigts de glousser.

Quelle déchéance et pourtant quelle évidence. L'humour salace pour combler un manque total de virilité ? Un artifice pour cacher cette longue natte, chez moi les hommes avaient les cheveux longs, je les ai plus longs moi-même, au milieu du dos. J'avais oublié que nous n'avions pas la même culture. A écouter Maxwell parler on en avait oublié ce que l'on voyait. Il était comme Winner, aussi clinquant que ses chemises roses et pourtant elles avaient disparu devant ses talents stratégiques.

¤

- Hey, j'ai froid aux cuisses mon cœur, j'ai la chair de poule… mon pantalon va être tout froissé s'il tombe à terre… ¤ fait la moue ¤

¤

Cette voix douce ? désireuse, boudeuse. J'ai pu alors l'imaginer en train de papillonner des cils. Il avait déjà des yeux de Bambi avec une couleur pratiquement indéfinissable, mais suffisamment pastel pour qu'on se pose de multiples questions sur la balance entre les chromosomes X et Y.

Ce qui était une question était devenu une certitude : il se comportait en onna, cela s'entendait. Il ne devait pas se comporter en homme au lit après une phrase pareille. Et une question existentielle avait clignoté tel le filament de Géo Trouvetout. Qui était la femme dans ce cabinet ? C'était elle qu'on aurait dû entendre !

¤

Elle, on l'entendait respirer un peu plus fort.

Elle était excitante. Presque silencieuse. Et je l'imaginais brune, comme les femmes de chez moi.

Clac

Ceinture à terre, pantalon au sol. C'était elle qui tenait la culotte !

Elle devait être asiatique, fière, légèrement hautaine, capable de tenir tête à l'Américain et de lui montrer ce qu'était la vrai force de caractère. Oui c'était ce que j'avais pensé.

Non, je n'avais pas envié Maxwell.

¤

- ¤ rire doux ¤ tout ce que tu veux, chéri, elle est à toi…

- …

- … ma queue, mon cœur, tout.

¤

Quel…

Quel individu !

Faire cela dans un tel endroit était déjà assez dégradant, bien que hautement délectable pour l'homme il fallait le reconnaître, pour une femme qui se devait d'être traitée avec douceur et romantisme.

Lui tenir un langage si trivial… Ça m'avait presque donné envie de la lui arracher des griffes pour sauver son honneur et sa délicatesse que je devinais sous-jacente au vu de son attitude réservée et oh si élégante malgré l'inélégance du lieu. Mais cela m'aurait obligé à expliquer ma présence et ma réaction.

Hors de question.

J'avais pensé à tout. A tout…

¤

Pourquoi Maxwell avait du succès avec des dames qu'il emmenait aux toilettes ?

J'avais songé à demander à Une de restituer les dames-pipi pour éviter ce genre de.. de débordement !

Non mais quel langage ?

¤

Et j'étais parti dans une phase d'intense réflexion : les femmes n'aimaient-elles pas les hommes empreints de vertu et de respect pour elles, les mettant à leur place et les honorant de toutes les manières possibles ?

Les femmes étaient-elles toutes si vénales ?

Non, Réléna Peacecraft était un modèle de vertu.

Sally Po aussi.

Une idée – une de plus – m'avait traversé l'esprit.

Et si… et si je la connaissais ?

150 femmes ici, la probabilité pour que j'en connaisse une…

Et la probabilité pour que ce fut Maxwell ?

¤

Je me devais donc d'apprendre l'identité de cette personne pour pouvoir par la suite lui faire découvrir ce qu'était un homme, un vrai, et ainsi la sauver de l'abyme maxwellien.

_Tac-ziff…_

¤

- Oh ¤ gloussement ¤ oh oui, oui, chéri.

- Chuut. ¤ murmure, baiser dans le cou. Suçon ¤ On va t'entendre.

¤

Je m'étais relevé en sursaut, faisant craquer tous les os de mon corps et m'envoyant en aller simple chez l'ostéopathe le plus proche, en même temps que tous les acuponcteurs et chiropracteurs.

Il allait me falloir plus de taïchi chuan et peut-être des substances illicites pour oublier ce que je venais d'entendre.

Le chéri était un homme. Connu. Fier. Fort. Mon modèle haï, mon meilleur ennemi. Mon honni.

Et moi j'étais déjà derrière la porte, dans le couloir, vive mes réflexes. Je me fichais d'être découvert, j'avais juste voulu m'éloigner de ce trop, trop-plein d'informations en moins de 15 minutes.

Le chéri était Yuy. Le super héros, super soldat, super sexy, super convoité par toutes les femmes du bureau selon ma secrétaire, l'archétype même de la virilité aimait… la virilité. Qui faisait la femme ?

J'avais pensé à tout. A tout…

J'allais vider une bouteille de Mei kwei lu chew (prononcer lou-chou). Mon bureau était à côté de celui de Quatre.

ARRRRRGHHH

Ponk, ponk, ponk, ponk, ponk, ponk, contre la porte qui grince.

Et là, j'avais prié.

¤

Oui, prié.

Non, pitié, faites que je me trompe, le ciel ne pouvait pas être si cruel, ce n'était pas possible, pourquoi moi, pourquoi maintenant, il me fallait du calme, de la sérénité, de la douceur, et une femme.

Des murmures.

¤

- Tro, Tro, Trowa… ¤ ponk ¤ plus fort Tro ¤ ponk ¤ wa, à fond, ¤ ponk ¤ Tro ¤ ponk ¤ wAAAAAAAhmph.

- Chuuut ¤ ponk, ponk, ponk, ¤ on va t'entendre ¤ ponk ¤ à moins que tu ne le veuilles ? ¤ ponk ¤

- Continues comme çaaaa ¤ ponk ¤ et c'est tout le QG qui ¤ ponk, ponk, ponk, ponk, ponk, ponk, ponk, ¤ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH TROWAAAAAAAAAA !

¤

…

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Et une deuxième tiens, pour la route. Et glou, et glou, et glou… Il est des nôôôôôôtres… Ça, JAMAIS !

¤

Et me voici trois heures plus tard. Oui, j'avais toujours l'intention de boire, mais il avait d'abord fallu que je termine mes rapports.

J'étais professionnel.

J'avais réussi à me concentrer suffisamment pour faire ce que j'avais à faire. Et dès que je n'ai rien eu à faire il ne restait qu'une seule chose à faire.

Boire.

¤

J'avais toute une caisse d'alcool de riz à l'extrait de rose. Le genre de truc qu'on ne buvait pas d'une traite, que l'on utilisait en cuisine alors que je n'avais rien à y faire. Ou alors en cocktail. Je mets un peu de musique chinoise A FOND puisque je n'aime que ça et je vais me bourrer la gueule avec du fioul. Il me faudrait bien cela pour résister à mes découvertes. Si mes ancêtres savaient avec qui je travaille… Quelle honte !

¤

- A la mienne. Ah, pas de coupelle. ¤ boit au goulot ¤ CA ARRACHE ! La solitude, peut-être ?

¤

C'était ce qu'on me donnait à chaque anniversaire pour me faire plaisir parce que c'était chinois. En alternance avec un livre sur la Chine, les arts martiaux chinois et tout ce qui était relatif à la Chine.

Je faisais toujours bonne figure devant cet étalage de bonne conscience, je fulminais intérieurement alors qu'on me prenait pour un con en sous-entendant que la vie dans les colonies m'avait coupé de mes racines.

Mais là, cette hypocrisie allait me servir pour tout oublier.

¤

- ¤ bouteille vidée de moitié ¤. Bande de… de… de dépravés ! Hommes des cavernes ! Trowa n'est pas le seul homme-animal finalement ! Gardez votre vie privée, privée, personne n'a besoin de la connaître. Surtout pas moi !

¤

On avait tendance à oublier que je pouvais et savais m'ouvrir aux autres cultures, jusqu'à une certaine limite que je venais d'atteindre d'ailleurs. Ces mœurs barbares ne venaient décidemment pas de mes traditions ancestrales. Mais était-ce vraiment cette image que je renvoyais ? De quelqu'un de fermé, aimant les arts martiaux, l'alcool et les arts culinaires de sa colonie ?

¤

- ¤bouteille entièrement vidée ¤ Good bye, Mei-kwei lew, Good-bye, Mei kwei lew…. ¤ sur du Michel Polnareef ¤ Gooooooood-BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE !

- …

- Moi j'ai… j'ai… pas de vie privée. C'est de notoriété publique, Chang Wu Fei, excellent officier, résultats magnifiques, tout seul et fier de l'être. Tout seul et pas le choix surtout. Pète-sec, pète tout seul.

¤

Je suis un citoyen du monde, je suis chauvin.

Non, ce n'est pas antithétique. Quand les autres le sont, quand Maxwell parle de son bout de colonie avec fierté ou que Winner parle des richesses de L4, cela fait sourire. Quand c'est moi on me traite limite d'élitiste. C'est facile de dire que chez soit c'est mieux quand on n'a plus de chez soi et qu'on se sent tout seul. On se rattache comme on peut ! Pourquoi on le comprend pas ? Bouteille n°2 ? Good Evening ?

¤

- Ouh… la terre tangue un peu hihi. Elle devrait arrêter de tourner… à non c'est pas la Terre, c'est les murs. Ah non c'est pas les murs, c'est ma chaise à roulettes HA HA HA HA HA HA HA. ¤ boit au goulot deuxième bouteille ¤

¤

J'ai l'air con ? Non, non, l'homme-soûl n'est jamais ridicule, il est « naturel ». La perte des inhibitions est une chance, pas une déchéance. Quelle ouverture devant l'éternel. La réalité du monde se tenait dans mes mains depuis la disparition de plus de la moitié du liquide de bouteille n°2. Plus besoin du chauvinisme, à moi l'entièreté de l'univers ! Encore un peu et tout deviendrait parfait…

¤

- Chang qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

¤

En fait ma chaise et le monde n'avaient pas tourné tous seuls. Quelqu'un avait tourné la chaise vers la porte et je me retrouvais en face de deux yeux bleus.

Et de longs cheveux blonds sur des épaules larges, en uniforme.

Manquait plus que le Barbie Blonde. Comme si l'autre femmelette du bureau d'à côté n'était pas suffisante pour la journée.

¤

Millardo Peacecraft. Zechs Merquise. Imbécile fini quel que soit le nom.

Je veux me venger blablabla et donc je m'infiltre du mauvais côté blablabla et je prends un nom ridicule qui résume l'intelligence abyssale de la bête « Merquise » ? Marquise, Pompadour ? Tapette peut-être ? Finalement, les textes du XVIIIème siècle avant AC n'avaient jamais été clairs, et une conclusion s'impose… Pourquoi pas un homme ? La courtisane était un mignon ! « Elle » a conservé l'amitié du Roi jusqu'à sa mort… Des couilles oui ! « Elle » s'avait y faire, voilà tout ! Société dépravée…

¤

Je me demande qui il se tape. Quoique non, l'habit ne fait pas le moine, il est extrêmement beau et séduisant, il faut le reconnaître. En plus le colonel Noin est très attachée à lui.

¤

Une fausse tapette, donc. Et pas seule en plus. ça n'empêche pas le prince d'être con-con sur les bords et bien au milieu. Il avait trouvé le moyen de s'insurger d'être trahi par 13, l'infâme trou du cul parfaitement visionnaire, mégalomane, destructeur de ma colonie. Et dire que j'avais voulu suivre son exemple en rejoignant sa fille. Stockholm ? Je ne peux même pas accuser l'alcool et je suis presque ivre mort, mais jamais aussi lucide. La lucidité dans l'alcool n'était pas une fable. C'était une réalité de mon omniscience subite.

¤

Il faut répondre. D'abord je reprends de la bouteille, elle est bonne une fois qu'on s'habitue. Comme une première fois.

¤

- …

- Chang qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- ¤ regard torve ¤ je bois, ô lumière dans l'obscurité. Mais t'inquiètes, mes rapports sont bouclés. Pourquoi je te raconte ça ? T'es pas mon chef, vire, tu me gâches la vue de ma porte et de mes murs beige toilettes.

¤

Il hausse un sourcil.

¤

- Ah. Dure journée ?

¤

Oh, un ami ? Un ami compatissant qui a une vie privée avec Noin ? Hétéro, décence, indulgence, cordialité étonnante… mais casé. Le point qui casse le mythe.

Dégage avec ta compassion !

¤

- Ouais. ¤ boit sans se préoccuper de l'intrus ¤

- Moi aussi. Donne m'en un peu.

- Nan. Celle-là est pour moi ! Prends-toi une bouteille dans le bar.

¤

Pourquoi je lui dis ça ?

Pourquoi je lui propose ? Si Barbie + bouteille égale moins à boire pour moi, pourquoi je lui faisais cette fleur ?

Je me sens si seul que ça, là, pour être avec une Barbie ?

JE VEUX UNE FEMME ! PAS UNE VAGUE RESSEMBLANCE AUX CHEVEUX LONGS !

¤

Il se prend une bouteille et ses fesses tendent le tissu de son pantalon kaki.

Elles sont ma foi… musclées, rondes… juste un peu plus grandes que mes mains, mais je pourrais les tenir…

Il a une cambrure agréable.

OH

STOP

A QUOI JE PENSE?

CONTAMINATION !

Je ne suis pas encore au point de l'ivresse pathétique avec ses petits éléphants roses. Je ne veux aucunement me prendre d'hallucinations en même temps que le prendre.

On respire… Même s'il y ressemble, ce n'était pas une onna, mais un homme. Loin de la virilité attendue, mais un homme quand même. Je me dois de remettre en place mes esprits.

Et l'alcool fait vraiment effet. De la femme il n'a que les cheveux et parfois la stupidité. Physiquement il est plus masculin que moi.

…

Non je n'ai pas dit ce que je viens de dire et je n'insinue pas… et si vous parlez je nierai et si je sais que c'est vous je vous éliminerai.

¤

Doucement.

Il se relève, se tourne vers moi et boit au goulot, comme moi.

Il a une belle… bou… une pomme d'Adam virile qui lui donne une voix bien grave aux accents nordiques.

¤

- A la tienne, Chang ¤ glouglouglou ¤ WOA ça arrache ! ¤ vient s'installer près de Wu Fei ¤

- A la tienne. ¤glouglou ¤ AH ! Et ouais !

¤

Un homme pouvait apprécier les attributs d'un autre sans en vouloir à se virilité. Maxwell avait vécu son enfance dans un groupe d'hommes, cela pouvait se comprendre, et puis les milieux ecclésiastiques… Winner était le trentième enfant d'une batterie de 29 sœurs, cela avait pu le traumatiser, toute sa jeunesse dans la peau d'une poupée vivante, brrrr… J'en avais des frissons. Barton avait traîné avec des mercenaires, cela avait pu avoir une incidence, bien que cela était aussi une référence virile. Décidemment, je ne comprenais pas l'attitude de Barton. Yuy avait traîné avec J. Tout court. Cela pouvait tout expliquer.

¤

- Pourquoi tu buaaas ? ¤ bouteille n°2 presque sifflée ¤ héhéhéhéhéhé ¤ se rapproche de la chaise de Wu Fei ¤

- Je peux pas… je peux pas te le dire, Merq ¤ hips ¤ Zechsssssssss. ¤ Tombe de la chaise, près de Zechs ¤

- Si.. si je te le dis, tu le dis, dis ?

- Je sais paaaaaaaaaas.

¤

Mais MOI ? J'ai été marié, trop jeune certes, mais marié. J'ai eu des PRECEPTEURS, un référentiel SAIN. Je n'avais aucune raison de dévier de la voie toute tracée. Une voie plus que propice à une élévation de l'esprit. J'en suis l'exemple parfait.

Parfaitement paf.

¤

- ¤ fini la bouteille d'une traite ¤ Noin… s'tape Une. Elles se lèchent les amygdales pendant la pause-déjeuner.

- Maaaaah ? Vous n'étiez pas n'amoureux et heureux ? ¤ boit encore ¤

- Pas moi. Mais elle, elle est pas toute seule, je pensais, je sais paaaaaas, qu'on s'attendraiiiit. Et moi j'attends tout seul et elle, elle orgasme entre 12 et 12h45.

- Oh par mes ancêtres. Tiens, bois mon ami, t'en veux ¤ tends le fond de bouteille, a failli assommer Zechs dans le geste ¤ Good-byyyyye my loveeeeer, good-byyyyye my friiiiend…

¤

Non je ne suis pas du tout homophobe, il y avait des homosexuels dans ma colonie, je n'étais pas un reclus, non plus. Non, cela n'avait rien à voir. Juste une appréciation de ma propre réalité qui volait en éclat. Des hommes onnanifiés autour de moi… et moi…

¤

- Ci ¤ fini la bouteille et rote discrètement ¤ wa, ça fouette ce truc !

- MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ¤ tombe sur Zechs en riant aux éclats.

- ¤ ri en s'étalant sur la moquette de tout son long, Wu Fei allongé sur lui à écouter son coeur ¤

¤

Mais je ne peux pas adhérer à une chose que je ne comprends pas. Ils le sont, tant mieux pour eux du moment que leurs missions sont faîtes. Mais pas ici, quoi ! Quel manque de professionnalisme. Quoi moi ? Quoi je bois ? Mais en dehors des heures de bureau ! La pause déjeuner était pour tout le monde même à 17 heures ! Ma décence sauvegardée.

¤

- Zechsssssssss ? ¤ voix à l'oreille, yeux de chat noir qui s'éveille, mèche fine et noir sur les paupières. ¤

- Hmmmm ? ¤ regarde avec des yeux bleus, bleus, très bleus. ¤

- Tes yeux… ¤ tête penchée de côté ¤

- Hm ? ¤ chuchotement, regard indéfinissable ¤

- C'est pas des lentilles ? ¤ fasciné, le bleu était happé par le noir et inversement ¤

¤

Ils ont l'air trop heureux. Et…

Et ce n'était pas juste.

Pourquoi pas moi ?

Ma vie est une invitation directe pour tous les Paradis de toutes les religions, à part quelques erreurs ça et là, vite réparées bien entendu. Je mérite bien plus le bonheur que cette bande d'individus menteurs qui se cachent dans les coins pour fricoter honteusement !

Oh.

Oh

Que m'arrive-t-il.

¤

- Nan ? ¤ sourire entre sobriété et ébriété. Sourire sobrisaoul ¤

- Ben ils sont bleus bien. Plus mieux que ceux de Winner. ¤ langage à l'ouest ¤

¤

Problème.

Problème.

Problème.

¤

- Zechhhhhhssssssss.

- Hmmmm ?

- Ta bouche… quand tu parles pas elle est plutôt….

¤

Problème. Si le futur coma éthylique n'en était pas un. Là, je l'attends avec impatience, je sentais une sérieuse connerie pointer le bout de son nez.

En fait, m'en fous on est dopés.

Qu'est-ce que je fous ?

Qu'est-ce que je ressens, là ?

Rien.

Vraiment ?

C'est du brut, du brut. A raffiner.

¤

- Plutôt quoi ?

- Me donne envie de toi.

¤

Honte.

Excitation.

Quand le sang partait plus bas, plus rien n'avait de sens, sauf nos sens. A bas le seing de l'ordre gouvernemental ceinturant mon bras, j'en avais assez d'être un saint homme, je désirais juste me sentir sain, enfin.

Plus de réflexion. Et ça fait un bien fou.

Solution ?

Il a l'air aussi parti que moi le pauvre pour avoir sa première expérience. Il m'attrape les fesses doucement et moi je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres.

Hmm… le mei kwei lew sent bon sur sa bouche.

Tentation ?

Répulsion ?

Pulsion ?

Action.

Réaction.

_Vois sur ton chemin…_

_ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH_

_Dis Barbie Zechsy ? Je peux être ton Ken ?_

¤

- Zechsssssssssssssssssssssssssss.

- Oui héhéhéhé.

- Zechsssssssssssssss… Tu sais que t'es sexe ?

¤

_Oui ?_

_A l'abordage !_

_Ce sera nouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus dès demaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin qu'on sera bourré sur les chemiiiiiins !_

¤

Les hommes avaient le droit de se goûter entre eux, sisi. Si tout le monde le faisait alors pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi ne pas essayer. Vive l'alcool de riz à l'extrait de rose !

Je suis raide déquer. Je suis défoncé, décalqué et je vais baiser un mec. Et il va aimer ça s'il te plaît. Ça me plaît déjà et j'ai honte.

C'est bon la honte. Pas prêt pour la totale, une chose à la fois.

¤

- Toi… toi aussi… ¤ boutons pressions éparpillés, chemise morte, peau moite et blanche ¤

- La porte ? ¤ ceinture débouclée, pantalon déboutonné, fermeture dézippée, mains chaudes, chaudes. ¤

- On s'en fout, on fera pas de bruit. ¤ mains brûlantes. Peaux belles, belles, fesses douces et dures ¤

- ¤ à l'oreille ¤ .Zechs. Je ne sais pas faire doucement. ¤ oreille mordillée, suçotée, léchée… ¤

¤

Allongé de tout mon long.

Moi contre son pantalon.

Erection ?

Un baiser.

Deux

dix.

¤

- Wu Fei… viens, Wu Fei.

- Viens toi-même, je ne suis pas… une ONNAAAAA ¤ mord l'épaule ¤

¤

On est fait.

Comment ? Pas de question, juste sensations, esprit libéré.

C'est bon un homme. C'est bon, c'est bon.

Une langue dans la bouche. Une main au panier. Deux frottements. Jusqu'au bout mais pas de pénétration.

J'aimais sa main sur moi, sa bouche sur moi, ma main sur lui, ma bouche sur lui.

J'aimais être avec lui. Et ne pas être seul.

J'aurai la gueule de bois et lui aussi.

Tant pis. Si je me sens seul j'irai le voir, tiens, d'homme à homme.

Et une pensée idiote me vient à l'esprit : on ne pensera pas à Chang le peigne-cul, le pète-sec. On pensera que Chang a une vie.

AUSSI.

¤

- Oui… Oui…

- Oui Wu Fei !

- Tu fais l'onna, pas moi !

- Des hommes…. Tous les deux.

¤

Sexe.

Sexe.

SEXE.

Sexe.

Sexe.

Zechs.

Zechs, sexe.

Ah, Zechs, quel… quel mec OUI !

Oui.

Oui.

PAR CONFUCIUS ! OUI, J'AI VU LA LUMIERE !

¤

Un mec qui y avait eu droit, même si on avait la décence de ne pas faire quoi que ce soit sur le lieu de travail, eh bien… ça se voyait à sa tête. L'image ultra-rapide de Maxwell et un sourire con plaqué sur le visage m'envahit l'esprit. Je la chassais rapidement pour me reconcentrer sur l'instant. J'avais une tendance au stoïcisme, j'allais m'abonner à l'épicurisme.

¤

- Encore…

- Oui ? Euh… Dodo d'abord, Fei .

- Ces blonds. Aucune endurance. Je t'en mettrais du dodo, moi.

- Me la mettre ? Maintenant ?

- ra-pish ¤ s'endort, gare à la gueule de bois… gare aux fesses ¤

¤

Et je m'arrangerai pour que ça, ça se voit. Et on arrêtera de m'offrir du chinois.

Les autres me font toujours pitié mais un peu moins quand même.

Quand on est moins frustré on est plus ouvert.

Il n'y avait que les imbéciles qui ne changeaient pas d'avis.

¤

¤

OWARI

¤

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Haaaaaaa… un bon nawak, ça fait du bien.  
Une collaboration bien menée.  
Il ne vous reste plus qu'à dire ce que vous en pensez.  
**

**Merci pour votre lecture.  
A bientôt pour d'autres projets ?  
**

**_Calamithy_ scribouilleuse et _Hlo_ scribouillarde**


End file.
